The Story of Lily DiNozzo
by abbylou
Summary: The life of a little girl throughout the show and how two men try to handle it. Stupid summary but I don't really know how else I should describe it. Just read, have fun and give a review ;-
1. A beginning

**The Story of Lily DiNozzo**

_This chapter takes place before the first season. Tony is working for Gibbs for about half a year at that point. _

* * *

1. Chapter: A beginning

When it knocked on the door, Gibbs was more than surprised. At 10:30pm it wasn't really a normal time for a visitor. Slowly he put his coffee cup back on the old wood table in the kitchen and walked carefully to the front door. Thinking about getting his gun first, but he dismissed the idea, partly because the weapon was secured in his safe at the back of his closet and partly because the knocking became more insistent and sounded very urgent.

When he finally opened his door, he halted more than surprised of the view in front of him. There on the first step was Anthony DiNozzo, his senior agent, who had a small red bundle in his hand.

"What the hell?" asked the older Marine and watched the squirming man in front of him.

"I'm sorry Boss, but I don't know what to do…I…well…don't…I need help…I just don't know what to do!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs paid close attention to the dishevelled- looking young man. The small bundle which just started to stir drew his look back at it. He knew what it was. It seems such a long time when he was standing in the same place with a similar package.

"Com'on in."

Just a few minutes later he was sitting on his couch and watched Tony walking back and forth on the other site of the small table and trying to calm down the now very uncomfortable infant and lull it to sleep.

"What happened, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stood up, stopping the unsuccessful attempts of the brunette and took the small girl himself.

"I was getting home after work and she was standing in front of my apartment. We have had a fling" he was nodding towards the now sleeping children" obviously 10 months ago. She told me that she didn't want children that it was an accident and she tried to handle it, but it didn't work out and this is way I have to take care of Lily. That's her name Lillian Sophie DiNozzo" he took a deep breath and he clasped his hands so firmly that her knuckles became all white.

"She just left. Gave me a bag with some diapers, toys, formula and other important stuff and was gone. I don't know what to do. I never had to do with children. I always thought that I can't handle children and that they don't like me. I…I really like to take care of Lily. I mean she's my daughter right? But what if I bugger it up? What when I hurt her or something goes wrong?"

His nerves were all on edge and Gibbs saw his fear. And suddenly he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Sympathy with this young man who's life had just changed in one blink.

"Don't worry, Tony! I help you. I know what to do. Just calm down!" he looked down into this sweet round face and remembered a time when he was so happy when his life was good and he had a family. It seems to be that he got a new chance and he knew this time he would make it work.


	2. Deep thoughts and a first morning

_Next chapter, it follows directly to chapter one. So it's still before the first season. Have fun._

* * *

2. Chapter: Deep thoughts and a first morning

Gibbs could convince DiNozzo to spend the night. The young man was very grateful and fell fully clothed in the guest bed, cradling his daughter tightly in his arms. Gibbs was standing in the door and smiled at the picture in front of him. Tony had been really unsure with this new found role but this moment, his secure hold of his child, his carefulness and love showed the Marine that his senior agent could master this new situation. The basis was showed in this very moment. And these feelings would never vanish. It would be bumpy, it would be difficult but as long as Tony kept his love and his protection for this small human being there would be no doubt that he would make it. And in a case of emergency Gibbs himself would never be far from them.

Slowly he made his way to his own bedroom and laid down. His big bed was suddenly very lonely and he envied those two people just a few feed away. Slowly he turned to his nightstand and pulled out a very scrunched up picture. How many times had he held it in his hands in the last ten years? How often he wished to be back in time also if it was just to spend one more day with Shannon and Kelly.

Slowly he put the picture back to its place and turned again, trying to sleep and dreamt about what would come with this little girl now in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Gibbs made his way to his kitchen for his first cup of coffee when he heard a soft whine from the second bedroom. Before he could get there he saw Tony getting out of the door, with the small girl in his arms, unaware of everything around him.

"Well, lil'girl it seems as if you're hungry. Let's see if we still have some formula, right? You have to eat very much, so you become a big girl, right?"

Tony managed to look up and saw his boss no ten feed away.

"Morning Boss" he grinned and carefully cradled Lily in his arms the way Gibbs had shown him the night before.

"Morning!" Gibbs answered grumpily. They had been getting up about every four hours to feed her and he couldn't understand why the young man was so awake and well rested.

"Look who's here Lillygirl. It seems Gibbs' awake as well. Do you want to go to your uncle?" asked Gibbs the small infant which was looking back at her father with big and curious eyes.

"Please. No baby talk before my first cup!" Gibbs answered, turned around and headed to his actual destination.

"Oh oh uncle Gibbs is not very nice this morning, is he? Grumpy old Gibbs!" Tony continued his conversation and this brought him his first head slap.

"I told ya to shut up!" came the explanation and suddenly very quiet the young man followed his host to the big bright kitchen.

When both men were sitting at the table, Gibbs consuming his first coffee and DiNozzo feeding Lily, Tony spoke up again.

"Well Boss, I don't know how I should thank you. For last night and that you let us stay and that you are going to help us. It's… thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"Don't mention it!" Gibbs answered uncomfortably and watched the eating baby.

Half an hour later the three of them were on their way to a baby store to shop all the necessary and vital accessories for the baby.


	3. A new life and some confessions

_Takes place a few weeks after the first two chapters. I don't have a beta yet, so there'll be some mistakes. Have fun xxx_

* * *

3. Chapter: A new life and some confessions

It took a while to get into the new lifestyle. Having a baby around wasn't something Tony had ever thought to experience. Now his life revolved around this small creature. After a few weeks off he had found an adequate childminder. With the help of Gibbs he found Rosa, an old Mexican woman who took care of Lily when he was working.

There were times when he wondered if it was still necessary to keep his own flat. Most of the time Lily and himself stayed with his Boss. He couldn't tell how thankful he was for all the things the older man did for him. He helped in every possible way. He took care that Tony could go home at reasonable times (most of the time) so he would have some time with Lily every day.

Tony loved the moments when both men where at home and he could observe Jethro handle the little girl. This man, who lost his whole family in one second, gave Lily so much love and care and seemed to enjoy the time he got with her as if she was his own.

In one of the moments Tony knew he did the right decision to come to his boss in this one fateful night and the next morning he went to his lawyer to make Gibbs the next of kin not only for Lily but also for himself. He was sure if something would happen to himself he wouldn't have found a better place for his little girl.

DiNozzo and Lillian had spent the night with Gibbs again. The Marine had set up his guest room so that next to the bed was now standing a small crib and some toys had found their way in a small corner next to a handmade changing table and a rocking chair.

Tony joked sometimes that this room is nicer than his own bedroom in his own flat.

Today was an important day for the three of them. They wanted to take Lily with them to the office. Nobody except Morrow knew about this addition and they had decided to get settled first before they let the others know about the little girl.

Tony arranged his idea's and left his bed. Lily wasn't in her crib so he knew that Gibbs was already awake. He put on some sweats and a shirt and walked in the kitchen were Gibbs were reading the paper and had his compulsory coffee in his hand. Lily was in her play place on the floor trying to reach one of the toys which were hanging in front of her.

"Morning Boss!" Tony greeted and than crouched down to greets his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Gibbs observed the two and smiled to himself. Who would have thought that the womanizer Anthony DiNozzo would be so great with an infant?

"And ready for today?" he asked after a while and pushed a second coffee cup to his roommate.

"Well as ready as I'll be!" Tony answered unsure. Although Gibbs told him more than once that it didn't matter what other people thought about their arrangements and that at least Ducky and Abs would have a blast and be happy for them.

An hour later they were standing in the elevator at the NCIS headquarter. Lily was asleep in a car seat in Gibbs hand and Tony was standing next to him nervously jumping from one leg to the other.

"DiNozzo. For the last time stop it. You're giving me a headache."

They decided to visit Abby first and they told Blackadder, Ducky and Palmer to meet them there.

Soon the lift came to a stop and they left for Abby's lab surprised about the silence. Normally you could hear the music the moment you leave the elevator but today it was as silent as a grave.

When they entered they saw the four standing next to one of Abby's machines into a huddle and obviously talking about the reason why Gibbs summoned this meeting.

"Morning!" he said out loud and observed how they startled and turned to them. The forensic scientist saw the carrier first and let out a loud squeal.

"Oh my god who's that?" she bounced to the baby and looked down "she's such a cutie. Where did you found her?"

The other three followed her example and came close to take a look at the infant who was now awake and looked at them with curious eyes.

"Well…" Tony cleared his throat "this is Lily, my daughter." The reactions were really different. Vivian Blackadder started to laugh and couldn't stop; sure this was all a joke. Nobody with a clear head would give DiNozzo a child to take care of.

Abby squealed again and throw her arms around Tony and pulled him in a hug. Ducky slapped the young man's back and observed Gibbs who still had the baby in his hands and throw a dark look at his second agent. Gerald had knelt down and played with the little girl who tried to grab one of his big fingers in her own.

After some time Gibbs cleared his throat and looked at his team. Abby and Gerald had took the carrier and put it on a table and kept the baby occupied, who had Gerald's index in her mouth and hold tight on Abby thump while Gibbs, Tony and Ducky talked about important examination and good doctors. Blackadder had stand some minutes close by not sure what to do and then had left for her desk.

"Okay guys, back to work." He took the carrier back and turned to Ducky

"Would you mind to take care of her for a while? Our nanny will come in an hour to pick her up."

"It would be my pleasure!" the old doctor answered and took the car seat while Gerald took the small back and they left for the autopsy.

Abby hugged Tony and Gibbs one last time and then went back to her work. The both agents also left for their work

"See it wasn't hard at all" Gibbs said and patted Tony's back.


	4. The first undercover assignment

_Sorry that it took me so long to update. but I had a quite time with finishing everything for university and moving to New Zealand. Besides I'm not really happy with my chapters and it was difficult for me to send it. I hope you like it nevertheless and if you have any ideas for chapters just let me know. THX!_

* * *

4. chapter: The first undercover assignment

Tony tossed and turned in the small bed of his motel room. How he hated this part of his job. For six weeks he was away from Gibbs and Lily with no contact, no picture, nothing. He was undercover in a group of arms broker with no knowledge how long this assignment will still last. It was 3 in the morning and he was sleepless. Normally he would sleep with Lily next to him. The small infant always in reach and now he hadn't seen her for such a long time, didn't know what she was doing, if she was healthy. In 13 days it was her first birthday and he just hoped that he would be back by then. What father was he if he wasn't even at home for her birthday? He knew that she wouldn't grasp the significant for this day but nevertheless he hoped that they all would have a little get- together: Gibbs, Abs, Ducky and Gerald, his team, their family.

He turned again and stopped trying to get back to sleep he slowly walked to the old sofa just a few feed away, sat down and turned on the TV, just to have an occupation and not have to think about his little girl so many miles away.

72 hours later Tony had Lily back in his arms. Suddenly everything was going really fast. A new order for some missiles, a meeting in an abandoned part of the port, the appearance of NCIS, FBI and local police and the big shoot-out. Now he was lying in his hospital bed, his daughter lying on his chest in deep sleep and Gibbs in the chair next to him.

"How long do I have to be here?" he asked and looked to his team leader.

"Few days!" was the answer "the graze at the arm is really harmless, they gave you some stitches. No big movements but its fine. The through and through at your thigh is a different story. Some muscles are concerned and they want to keep you to be sure there won't be an infection. When you're discharged you'll need to do some rehab and no work for some time after that a few weeks desk work. But they say that there's no permanent damage."

"Good, good…ohm…will I be…"

"Yeah you will be at home in time for the big day!" Gibbs laughed and looked at the two people who became so important for him in the last year.

Slowly Tony lost his fight with the sleep, they had given him some meds and his eyes became small.

"Go to sleep Tony, we'll be here when you wake up again!" Gibbs assured and slowly stroke the insured man's arm.

Ten days later everybody was assembled in Gibbs living room. The birthday girl was dressed in a small green dress, fitting to the colour of her eyes which she undoubtedly inherited of her father, and was sitting on Ducky's lab, laughing about the faces Abby made next to her. On the small coffee table were mountains of presents and Lily already tried to eat the ribbons which is why Ducky and Abs occupied her while Jethro and Gerald where bringing the cake and the coffee. Tony was sitting on one of the armchairs, his crutches next to him and observed his little girl who was laughing and looking so happy. What would have happened if this whole assignment would have had a different ending? He couldn't imagine this and concentrated again on the situation in front of him. Happy about their team and their friendship.

"Okay everybody, let's eat cake!" Gibbs came in the room; put some last silverware on the big table in front of the panorama window.

Ducky, Abby and Gerald who brought the last plates followed his order and sat down, Lily in her highchair at the head of the table, next to the chairs of Gibbs and Tony.

DiNozzo slowly made his way to his chair, kissed his daughter on the head and helped her with her small bottle.

In the middle of the table was the birthday cake Gibbs had ordered at a bakery. It was a big chocolate cake with strawberries and the words "Happy Birthday Lily" on it.

While Abby distributed the pieces Gibbs made some photos of their big girl.

One year already he still could remember the night when he had met her for the first time and now she was already one.

Since Tony's discharge they all lived in Gibbs' house, DiNozzo was in no way capable to take care of himself and the infant, so Gibbs' took some time off to help him. He liked that they lived with him permanently and not for just one or two nights. His house was busy again and he couldn't imagine when it would be over again. This is way he wanted to ask his senior agent to move in with him. It wouldn't be a problem at all. He had more than enough space and in summer Lily could easily play in the garden and they could build some playground equipments, sand-box, a swing set and a slide. He wanted to wait until their guests would be back home and then he would ask the question, but for now, there was a big cake which needed to be eaten.


	5. Presents and a surprise

_Hi there. Next chapter is online. Would be happy about some reviews. Have fun!_

* * *

5. Chapter: Presents and a surprise

After much fun and loads of cake everybody settled back around the coffee table with the presents. Abigail sat with Ducky on a love chair, while Gerald sat down in the armchair. Gibbs and Tony sat with Lily on the couch. She was in Tony's lab while Gibbs grabbed the first package.

"Okay, this from Ducky and Gerald!" he took the small present and gave it to the small child who put it in her mouth and was chewing the wrapping paper.

"No, no, no!" Tony laughed and gave it back to Gibbs who opened it and it was a touch and feel book.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed and gave the book his daughter who stroke about the fur on the outside.

"Thank you!" Gibbs answered and took the second present. "Once again Ducky and Gerald" he smirked and opened it. This time it was a toy, a small octopus whose arms made different tunes. Lillian let go of the small book and reached out for the new toy.

"I take she likes it!" Abby laughed and ones again Gibbs took a new present.

"Com'on guys!" he said as he read the small card. "Two presents are more than enough."

"Well she's our little princess!" Gerald laughed "Who else is there to spoil."

The third package held a small skirt with dragonflies and butterflies.

"Well, it will take some time till she'll fit in, but it was so cute, we couldn't leave it in the store!" Ducky explained and took his cup of coffee.

Next were the two presents of Abby. She had also bought clothes – Goth clothes. One black t-shirt with a big bat on the backside and the words batty about daddy on the front and black trousers with little skull and crossbones.

Tony laughed while Gibbs rolled his eyes – what else would Abby have bought.

"I don't know what I feel about a second Goth girl!" he said and winked at his forensic scientist.

The last presents were from Gibbs and Tony: clothes, toys and a few books.

"okay, there's one left, but it's upstairs." Gibbs said finally and everything turned in his direction.

"What?" he asked and got up, took Lily from her fathers lap and guided the others to the small room which once contained his daughter's room. He waited till Tony was next to him, walking the stairs with crutches weren't that easy. Slowly he opened the door and everybody gasped. They looked in a totally renovated room which now was the dream of every little girl. The walls were painted in yellow and orange with little fairies on it. The wooden crib and the changing table were now painted in white – so was the rocking chair. A small closet fitting the other handmade furniture was at the left wall. Beneath the big window was the little play corner with her toys and a beanbag. Next to it was a small wooden rocking horse.

"Oh Gibbs, it's wonderful!" Abby squealed and went inside followed by Ducky and Gerald. Tony was standing next to Gibbs, leaning at the door frame, not saying anything at all and just observed his boss. Lily crawled inside the room, straight for the horse and tried to get up. Abby who saw that helped her up, hold her back and carefully started to rock it, while Lily squealed and clapped her hands. Ducky, who saw the expression at Tony's face and the tension between the two men, cleared his throat and turned to Gerald and Abby.

"Well, I think, we should leave now." He said to the two other guests and nodded in the direction of the two men. Abby and Gerald nodded and they made their way back down to get their things. Gibbs and Tony followed silently, not daring to look at each other. They saw their guest off, Gibbs took care that Abby didn't abduct Lily and they went back to the living room where Lily crawled to the pile of ribbons and wrapping paper and played with it, while the two adults sat down next to each other at the couch carefully keeping a big space.

Finally Tony looked up and asked just one word: "Why?"


	6. A conversation and a change

6. Chapter: A conversation and a change

Gibbs turned away from Lily and looked in the eyes of the brunette.

"'Cause it shows you how much you two mean to me. I never thought that after what happened with Shannon and Kelly I could be so happy again. I got a second chance and I will take it. When I promised you I help you, I meant it. But I don't want that you sleep hear two nights and then your gone. When Kelly grew up I was never at home. I hardly saw her; I don't want to make this mistake again. I want you to move in with me. I know that you couldn't stand the last few days, when you were dependant on somebody. With me it's exactly the other way round, I like it to take care of you two. I like that this house is busy and alive again. I like to hear you and Lily when I open the door. I don't want to live alone again. This is why I finally changed Kelly's room. This is why I want you to give up your flat and move in with me." Gibbs took a deep breath, turned away again from Tony and observed Lily who was now playing with her new toys; he couldn't get himself to look to the other man. Couldn't stand this feeling of not knowing what'll happen with their friendship.

"Jethro?" Tony asked tentative. The Marine slowly lifted his head and saw in the face of his companion who was drenched in tears but smiling.

"This is the best present ever. Thank you so much and I'd love to move in with you!"

Gibbs happily pulled his senior agent in a tight hug and laughed loudly.

They sat together and happily watched over their daughter who was now crawling to them and wanted to get between them on the couch. Gibbs pulled her up and she sat next to her father her head against his chest and babbled excited while she looked at Gibbs.

"She's telling you something!" Tony laughed and observed the little girl.

"Yeah. And it's one more sign for being your daughter, you can't keep your mouth shut, too." Jethro answered smirking.

They sat together for a while longer and then they brought her to bed. Not without reading her one of the new books.

No five weeks later you could find a big moving truck in front of the old house. Four movers brought all the stuff from Tony's flat in his new home. Soon the whole house had a total different atmosphere, in the living room was now the couch from DiNozzo's apartment, on the wall were a big TV and a new sideboard were filled with all of DiNozzo's movies. A week earlier they had painted Tony's room and now his own bedroom furniture adorned the old guest room. Lillian was thrilled about the fuss. Gibbs had to follow her everywhere because she always seemed to be in the way. In the evening they were happy that it was calm again, everything was at his new location.

"Well Boss, I hope you're sure about this, 'cause I'm not moving again very soon!"

* * *

_Hey the next one is up. Hope you enjoy to read this as much as I enjoy to write it. please r&r. take care everybody abbylou!  
_


	7. A day at the lake

_Next chapter. Have fun. If anybody is interesting in being my beta, just send me a note. r&r abbylou_

* * *

7. Chapter: A day at the lake

A few months later the summer was finally there. One day Tony took a day off to spend the day with Lily at a lake nearby. Some weeks earlier Gibbs and the two DiNozzo already had made a trip there and Lily had loved it. She was a real water rat and you have to keep an eye on her or she would make her way to the water in seconds. With nearly 15 month she was almost perfect on her feet and exploited it in every waken minute.

Tony had loved it at the beach. Being a single father had his peaks – especially with a sweet daughter, lots of woman and mothers showed their interest in the duo.

Gibbs on the other hand was very grumpy after this special Sunday afternoon. While Tony was playing with Lily some feet away, a young redhead made her way over to Gibbs and praised him for his engagement and help for his son and his granddaughter.

So this time Tony had to use all his charm and persuasions to get his boss to agree to follow for the afternoon.

Tony spent his morning with packing everything necessary for the trip. Lily was running excited through the house, after trying to pack every possible toy in the small bag. Tony tried for half an hour to separate the right things from the whole bunch of toys. Two hours later he was finally able to get the tearaway into his car and left for the half an hour trip.

As soon as Lillian was out of the car she toddled in the direction of the water.

"Stop Lily! You have to wait for me!" Tony quickly said and took her hand. The little girl stretched out her other hand and answered "Dadadada!"

"Yeah, I know!" Tony answered while trying to get the bag and the blanket with his free hand.

Shortly after they had left their clothes in a pile and marched in the direction of the water. Tony held his daughter tightly while she squealed happily with every coming wave. Slowly they made their way into the deeper water, while Lily wore her flippers.

"See, now this is nice!" Tony explained to the little girl who made big eyes and clapped her hands.

Twenty minutes later they made their way back to their pile. Lily wasn't very happy that she had to leave the water.

"We're going back later, sweetheart, now we're going to build some sand castles and wait for uncle Jet!" Tony explained. Lily didn't seem to understand the first part, but she got the name of her favourite uncle.

"Jet, jet, dada!"

"Yes, he's coming soon."

He tried to dry his girl and than gave her some sand molds, shovel and a pile while drying himself. They hadn't played for long when Jethro appeared.

"Jet, dadada!" Lily exclaimed while hugging Gibbs' leg.

"Hey there honey!" Gibbs laughed and threw the little girl in the air. The little girl laughed and was more than cheerful about the second playmate.

"You're early!" Tony noticed when they all where back building and shovelling.

"Well it wasn't so much to do and I thought Vivian could handle the briefing with the FBI, she knows the bunch after all!" was the only comment.

A few hours later the three were back in the water – the two men standing some feet away while sliding Lily in her swim ring forth and back. Every time she was with Tony he gave her a big kiss what made her laugh even more.

An hour later they had a small picnic.

"She even has your appetite!" Gibbs laughed while they observed Lily getting all the food out of the basket and in her mouth.

"Yeah, well we'd like to get big and strong!" Tony answered while letting Lily hang upside down from his back. Lily giggled loudly and clapped his back.

After another time in the water, this time only with Jethro, while Tony stayed back to relax, they packed everything and left for D.C. As soon as they got to the highway, Lillian was asleep at the backseat; it had been a long and adventurous day for the infant.


	8. Girls day

_I'm sorry it took me so long to upload the new chapter but my guestfamily is putting me under a lot of restrictions and one of them is the internet usage. This is why I can't tell when I'll upload the next chapter. Hope you stay with the story nevertheless and I hope to get some reviews from you. I also am very happy about suggestions about chapter themes. Have a nice week. abbylou_

8. Chapter: Girls day

A few weeks after the experiences at the lake, Gibbs and Tony had hardly time to spend it with their little girl. Given that Vivian left NCIS for returning to the FBI, they had to manage with just the two of them. Many applicants came and left shortly after. Most of them just didn't fit with Gibbs expectations and few couldn't handle his mood. Although Tom Morrow was breathing down his neck, Jethro refused to take anybody just to have the position filled.

Having made more or less bad experiences with Vivian Blackadder, who was a good agent but just not fitting in his team, he wanted to find the perfect candidate.

The day at work was longer than they had ever experienced it and Lily spent more and more time with her nanny.

So one afternoon, while Tony and Gibbs were sitting at their desks working on paperwork, Abby came jumping into the office and sat down at Tony's desk.

"Hey there cutie!" she beamed.

"Hey Abigail, what can I do for you?" the young man asked and rolled his chair back to see her better.

"Well Anthony, I thought that I could take a day off tomorrow and maybe spent it with a cute little girl with big green eyes and brown hair!"

"Sure, I think she'll be happy about spending some time with auntie Abs. And I'm sure Rosa is thrilled about a day off, too!"

"Really?" Abby asked enthused.

"Sure! I call Rosa and then I give you a notice."

"That's so great, thanks Tony. A girls day out. It'll be a blast!" she gave him a big hug and a kiss and left avid for her lab.

"You think it's a god idea?" Gibbs asked from his desk.

"Sure why not! Lily loves Abs and vice versa. They will have fun and we get a tired girl back, that's for sure!" he laughed.

"You know that Abby was never alone with Lily, let alone for a whole day." Gibbs noted.

"Yeah well, when I was standing in front of your door one night I couldn't handle children as well and nevertheless we get it in some way. Don't worry, Boss. Abs will have both of our phone numbers, she knows she can come here if something will go wrong and Ducky is also not that far away, right?"

"Yeah you're right; I mean there's nothing Abby can't handle." Gibbs agreed.

The next morning, Gibbs, Tony, Lily in her Goth clothes and a lot of other stuff where in front of Abby's apartment door.

"Hey, you're there!" Abby was over the moon and let them to her living room. Lily was wriggling in her fathers arm to be let down so she could greet her auntie.

Tony carefully let her to the floor and she ran to her Abby.

"Morning, cutie." Abby laughed and kissed the cheek of the little girl.

"Wow Tony she even has the pigtails. That's great!"

"Yeah, well I did my best, it's not perfect, but she loved it, right honey?"

"Yeaaah!" Lily laughed. It was one of the words she now could use perfectly.

"Okay Abs, this is the stroller and her diaper bag. In this bag are some toys and games. Don't give her anything sweet to eat or drink, in the afternoon she can have an ice cream but just one scoop. She has her ice tea in the bag if it's empty you can give her water or orange or apple juice. When you're getting lunch she should eat something with vegetables, she loves rice and vegetables…"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs… it's fine. We get it and when not I call and ask, okay? I mean I once worked as a babysitter I can handle it."

"Wait, what… you worked as a childminder?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I did it to finance my college time!"

"Wow, well she is in good hands! We leave now. Come here honey give your daddy a kiss!"

Lily ran to her father and let him kiss her and then she did the same with Jethro. As soon as Tony steered Jethro to the car, Lily forgot about the two men and were totally absorbed in some fun with Abby. After some tickling and a following game of hide and seek, in which Lily tried to climb into the coffin, they read one of the new books, Lily got for her birthday some month ago. It was her favourite and she want to have read it at least once a day. Afterwards the two girls were sitting on the black leather couch and nursing their drinks – ice tea and caf-pow.

When Lily got a little bit cranky Abby took the little girl in her stroller and they made their way to the park. At first they got on the swing Abs had Lily on her lap and they tried out one of the "big swings" as Abby put it. Soon after Tony and Lillian moved in with Gibbs the two men build her a swing set but she only had a toddler swing so this experience was something totally new for the little girl and she loved it. Later the Goth helped her to build some sand sculptures.

"Abs, I hungry!" Lily exclaimed after stepping on every of Abs' and her work.

"Well, then we need something to eat, right?" The toddler nodded her head up and down very fast.

"Okay, let's find some lunch!" Abbs answered while throwing the little girl in the air.

Soon they were seated in a small restaurant. Abigail had a salad while Lily had a rice stew with vegetables and chicken. She nearly ate her whole plate but she wouldn't eat her chicken.

"What about this little girl?" the Goth asked and pointed at the chicken.

"Nonono!" Lily called and shook her head.

"Com'on just a few."

"Nonono!"

"Please, pretty please!" Abs asked while trying one on her own.

"No!" Lillian screamed and started to cry.

"Okay, that's fine; you don't have to eat it!"

Abby didn't like the attention they got and they soon left the restaurant.

The afternoon they stayed at Abby's home having some nap and afterwards played some of Lily's games.

Soon enough Gibbs was back to pick the child up. Lily was happy to get back home. She had loved the day but she missed her daily dose of daddy and Gibbs. They developed a routine to spend an hour at the couch every evening – just the three of them. Lilly mostly already in her pjs and they all lied under the big quilt, listening to music or one of the guys read a story.

"Paps?" she asked while Jethro helped her into her shoes.

"He's getting something to dinner! Have you been nice?"

"Yeaah!" He laughed at her serious face.

"Abs?"

"Yes, it's true she was a little angel."

"Good, then let's get home!" Gibbs took all their things while Abby took the little toddler to the car.

"Say bye to Abby, Lily!" The Marine said while giving the Goth a kiss on the cheek.

"bye-bye!" The toddler waved and they were on their way back home to Tony.


	9. Bad news

_Sorry, that it took me so long. it is absolutely chaotic at the moment and in addition I'm having problems coming up with new ideas for chapters. So if you have an idea, just let me know!_

* * *

9. Chapter: Bad news

Shortly after the meeting with Caitlin Todd the two men had a hard time. Lily got seriously ill. She had a high fever and was very cranky. She wouldn't let go of her two guardians and didn't stay with Rosa at all. The men tried to get more time but it was hard, 'cause they had to train Kate for the work at NICS. Finally they decided that Tony would take some time off to stay at home, while Gibbs returned to work. They hadn't told Kate about the little girl so it wasn't easy to find an excuse. Jethro could hardly concentrate at work, something that nearly never happened to him, and he worried very much about his daughter. Caitlin, ever the profiler, noticed the abstraction of her new boss and couldn't help to stop herself from asking:

"Everything okay, Gibbs?"

"Sure. Everything is fine!" was the grumpy answer. Although she didn't work for long at her new job, she knew not to ask again. A grumpy Gibbs was always dangerous and she didn't know what to do. Normally Tony would help to distract the bad mood but he left for a few days on private business. Though Caitlin had the feeling that the others of the team knew what was going on with her colleague nobody told her something and she didn't dared to ask. Maybe she wasn't really in the team yet. For lunch Abby was coming to the office, Bert in on hand and walked to the desk of their team leader.

"How is she?" she silently asked but Kate could understand every word.

"Not good, her fever still high and the meds aren't really helping. Doc said that the next days decide if she has to go to the hospital or not."

"Damm it, she didn't deserved that. How are you and Tony holding up?"

"Well, Tony is totally scared, he's hardly sleeping or eating, and when I'm home it is as if I have to take care of two!"

"Who could mind, he loves her more than anything."

"I know. I…I know the feeling to loose the one you love with all you heart and I pray every night that Tony don't need to go through this. And I don't want to have to do it a second time."

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby pulled Gibbs in a hug "you won't both of you. It will be fine soon, believe me!"

"Thanks Abs, I hope so!"

"Well what do you think about going home and take care of your two guys. I'll take care of Morrow. Just go home!"

"I think you're right. I should be at home with them."

And so Gibbs packed his bag, gave Abby a kiss on the cheek, nodded to a dumbfounded Kate and left the office.

Kate couldn't grip what had happened. Gibbs and Tony live together? They have somebody they love who's seriously ill? Who was this mysterious person and in what relations where Gibbs and DiNozzo?

While she was still thinking about the conversation Director Morrow came to her desk and told her that she could go home and that she would work with Anderson's team for the next days because of Gibb's absence for personal reasons.


	10. sleepless nights

_Companion piece to chapter 9 bad news_

* * *

10. Chapter: sleepless night

When Gibbs came home he found Tony walking up and down in the living room. He had Lily in his arms, where she slept restlessly.

"Hey there!" Gibbs silently called from the door.

"Hey!" Tony answered and looked in Jethro's direction.

"How is she?" he carefully stroked over her heated forehead.

"Not better, not worse!" Tony shrugged his shoulders and resumed to walk.

"I make something to drink. You hungry?"

"No. Something to drink is fine."

"Something new from the doc?"

"Yeah, she got new meds, probably the only reason why she's sleeping. Very strong ones. They hope it become better now."

"How are you?" Gibbs asked while Tony sat down at the table and grabbed his coffee.

"Not better, not worse!" Tony repeated and shifted his daughter.

"Why don't you lie down for a moment while I take care of her?"

"I don't think that I can relax, not as long as she…"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm here to help you, okay? Just lie down for a moment."

"Okay, I take the couch."

Tony carefully slid Lily into Gibbs arms, gave her a kiss in the hair and walked back to the living room and let himself fall to the couch.

He wasn't lying for long when he heard the whimpering of his daughter and he jumped up again.

When he was standing in the door to the kitchen he observed Gibbs who held Lily tightly to his chest and silently talked in her ear. Slowly Lily calmed down and went back to sleep.

"How do you know what to do?" Tony whispered.

"Easy, I have experience. Sometime it was the only thing that helped with Kelly when she had a nightmare."

"Do you think she's getting healthy again?"

"Yeah, you know her she's a fighter; she'll be running around again very soon."

"Thanks Boss, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Hey don't mention it; having you two here is helping me as well."

At night they all stayed in Tony's big bed, Lily between their guardians closely snuggled with the two men. Jethro and Tony didn't sleep at all; they watched over their little angel and didn't talk at all.

The next morning Gibbs and Tony finally fell asleep, the fever wasn't that high anymore and Lily wasn't restless any longer. At six a.m. the little girl was wide awake and trying to wake up her daddy while stroking his face and crawled on his chest.

"Lily stop it! Let your daddy sleep. Com'on we're getting up!" Jethro woke shortly after Lily and observed her.

"No, stay with daddy!" she grabbed Tony's shirt and lied her head back on his chest.

"Okay but don't wake him up. Promise?"

"Yeah! Pomise!"

"Good, I love you pumpkin!"

"Love too!" she answered.

Gibbs happily kissed her hair and left for a new cup of coffee.

Everything was on the mend again.


	11. Alone at home

_The next one is here. Thanks for your reviews so far. Enjoy._

* * *

11. Chapter: Alone at home

"Okay I have bought enough food and everything. Clara is coming tomorrow morning and cleans the house. Rosa is taking care of Lily after day care. She's staying till five. So when something at work will last longer, Abby promised to take Lily. Do you need to know something else?"

"Gibbs we'll be fine. I am an adult after all."

"Yeah well sometimes I doubt that."

"Very funny boss, now go to that conference. We'll handle it!"

"Good, good-bye Tony. Bye Lily, take care of your daddy for me okay?"

The toddler nodded her head gave her uncle a big hug and an even bigger kiss.

DiNozzo took his daughter in his arms and together they waved after the cab that took Gibbs to his conference in New York.

Later when the two DiNozzos were back home and Tony had finished their dinner he went looking for his little girl. He found her sitting with her favourite toy, a little German shepherd puppy, which she got from Gibbs after her illness, on the floor next to the front door and looking out on the street.

"Hey honey, what're ya doing here?" Tony asked and took a seat next to her.

"Waifing."

"Waiting? What are you waiting for?"

"Uncle Jet!" the toddler answered without loosing sight of the front door.

"Oh Sweetie, Uncle Jet isn't coming home today. You know he flew to New York. He's coming back in a day."

"Not coming?" she asked with big, sad eyes.

"No honey, not today."

Limpingly Tony got his daughter to eat a little bit and then the toddler went to the living room, sitting on Gibbs armchair and cuddled to the big afghan, the Marine always used.

DiNozzo, after observing her a little bit from the door, sat down on the armrest.

"Do you want to phone him and wish a good night?"

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed loudly and made her way to the phone "Daddy, come on!"

"Okay, let's look, so now you wait till he answers!" he answered and gave her the phone.

Gibbs was sitting in his hotel room after a long day in dozens of different meetings. After a short dinner with Kate he went back to the silent and lonely room and thought about his normal routine at home with his favourite people. He went to the balcony and looked down on the busy street. Soon his phone was ringing and he answered without looking for the ID.

"Gibbs!" he barked.

"Uncle Jet?" a hesitant voice answered.

"Hey sweetheart, it's good to hear you." He suddenly was calm again. A call from Lillian was exactly what he needed.

"You not comin' home?" she asked.

"No honey I have to stay here, I'll be back tomorrow to dinner."

"No bed story?"

"No honey, but your daddy is going to read to you, okay?"

"Otay. Daddy wants to talk to you" she gave the phone to her father.

"You want to say good night, honey!"

"Good night uncle Jet."

"Night sweetheart, I'll be back soon."

"Hey boss."

"How is she?"

"Not good, she was sitting in front of the door the whole evening, waiting for you to come home."

"What are you going to do?"

"You have to ask?" Tony laughed.

"No. You are taking her to bed with you, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's going to sleep on her own. She never was like that before."

"I'll be back for dinner tomorrow; you two handle it till then?"

"Sure. Take care!"

"Yeah you too."


	12. A return

_Hey, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'll be gone for holiday for the next three weeks, so it'll take some time for the next update. I wish you all a good new year. R&R abbylou_

* * *

12. Chapter: A return

The night had been very short for Tony. Lily had tossed and turned the whole night and called for Gibbs. In addition he had to take the day off, because she wouldn't go to the child care and was hanging crying on his arm not letting go. In the end he went home with her where she was sleeping in his arms on the couch. Tony had never thought that she would be so afraid to be alone. Normally she was a very open girl, making new friends and wasn't afraid of anything. But now with Jethro been gone for just one night she was totally different.

So he was waiting for Gibbs to come home and hoped that tomorrow would be different again.

He had checked when the flight from New York was coming in and planned to pick Gibbs and Kate up. He wasn't sure what Gibbs will think about it, because Kate didn't know about Lily yet. But in the end the happiness of one little girl was more important than Kate or Gibbs.

At 4pm he slowly woke Lily up.

"Hey honey, com'on you have to wake up!"

"Uncle Jet there?"

"No honey, but we're going to surprise him and pick him up at the airport."

"Where the big planes are?"

"Exactly! Com'on we have to go." He took her hand and helped her with her shoes and her coat.

"Ollie can come too?" Lily asked while Tony was looking for his keys.

"Sure. Go get him!" he told her and waited for her to come back with her puppy.

An hour later they were standing at one of the big windows and looked down at the planes.

"We go to plane?"

"No honey, not today."

"Is uncle jet in this plane?" she pointed to one of the big planes standing next to the window.

"No, his plane isn't on this side!"

DiNozzo turned to look at the display for more information.

"Com'on we have to walk a little bit or otherwise Gibbs will not see us!"

They slowly walked to the passenger exit and waited for Gibbs and Kate.

No five minutes later, Lily was running to the leaving passengers, calling for Gibbs.

"Hey, that's a surprise!" Gibbs laughed when she reached him and took her in his arms.

"I have seen the big planes!" she told him and her sorrow was forgotten.

"Really, the big planes?" Gibbs asked, while he made his way over to Tony.

Kate who was more than surprised about this little girl and Gibbs reaction, followed with some distance.

"Hey boss, good to have you back!" Tony grinned and was glad about the happy chatting girl.

"Good to be back, DiNozzo!"

"Hey Kate, how was the flight?" Tony asked and took her bag while guiding them to the parking lot.

"Good and short!" she answered still ogling the little girl.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce. Kate this is Lilly my daughter, Lilly this is Kate she's working with Daddy and Gibbs and Abby and Ducky and Gerald."

The toddler observed Kate carefully, but when Kate smiled to her she smiled back.

"Hey there!" Kate grinned.

"Hey!" the girl answered silently.

"How about some dinner, I'm paying?" Gibbs asked while Tony put Lily in her seat.

"Yeah I'm very hungry!" Lily answered.

"Good." Jethro answered and took the keys from Tony who sat down next to his daughter and left the passenger seat for Kate.

"You join us, Kate?" Tony asked the unusual silent woman.

"Sure. I have to learn to know everything after all."

"Cool!" the senior agent answered and they were off to a little restaurant.


	13. Dinner

_So, I'm back, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. r&r please!_

* * *

13. Chapter: Dinner

"Okay tell me!" Kate started as soon as they were seated in the small dinner, Gibbs had chosen. Tony and Jethro told her the story of Lily, why they lived together, about Lil's severe illness and other things.

"So you two really live together?"

"Yeah, Lil and I moved in shortly after her first birthday."

"Wow. And it's working?"

"Sure why not?" Tony asked astound.

"Well, for once you're always talking, you're get on everybody's nerve really fast and well Gibbs is really grumpy and I don't understand how this is working." Kate ended while Tony snorted.

"Gibbs grumpy? Maybe before his first coffee but when he's with Lily he is as mild as a dove."

The Marine just ignored those two and kept Lillian busy while they waited for their meal.

"What about her mother? You ever saw her again?" Kate asked silently.

"No and we don't need her. She left and we had to handle it on our own. We did it, it wasn't easy, there were some faults but nevertheless, we got so far – all without her!"

Caitlin was impressed. She wouldn't have thought Tony was able to any kind of deep feelings, but his care and love for his daughter was really good and remarkable.

"As far as I know Tony, you're a real great dad. Lily is happy to have you two!"

Tony just smirked while Gibbs nodded shortly; he wasn't really good with compliments.

Soon enough they all had their meal. Kate had a small salad with chicken, while Gibbs and Tony had steak. Lily had pasta with meatballs.

"Daddy, I wanna fries!"

"Lillian!" Gibbs urged.

"Sorry. Daddy I wanna fries please!"

"Sure honey!" Tony answered laughing while giving her some of his fries on her plate.

"Sank you!" she answered while munching the chips.

Soon enough they finished their meal and they were sitting and talking.

"So Katie, how about you and children?" Tony asked and winked.

"Well, I don't know, some day maybe but not yet!"

"Daddy can I go to the playroom?" Lily asked while Gibbs took her out of the high chair.

"Sure, com'on I take you!" he answered while taking her hand and went to the adjoining

room.

"Unbelievable!" Kate exclaimed and took a sip of her red wine.

"Yeah, well I couldn't believe it either this one night. But he's so great with her, a real born daddy."

"So she has you to guys twisted around her finger, hasn't she?" Kate laughed while observing Gibbs face.

"Undoubtedly, but she is such a great kid. I already fear the moment she's getting interested in boys. Definitely going to be a hard time and I really don't want to know Tony's reaction as soon as he finds out." They both laughed loudly about that picture.


	14. Father's Day

_Sorry it took the long, I promise to upload the next chapter tomorrow... have fun._

* * *

14. Chapter: Fathers day I

The life in the Gibbs/DiNozzo household took a normal course. Although there were also hard times, all in all everything went the right way. Sometimes Tony and Jethro couldn't believe how fast everything happened. Lillian was nearly two already and seemed to grow every day. Lately she seemed to be in her defiant phase and things weren't as easy as they were used to. The little girl knew exactly that she had those two guys wrapped around her little finger and got nearly everything she wanted. When those two guys were now stopping her to do things or weren't giving her what she wanted she started to scream and wouldn't stop. Tony was clearly the weak one, wanting to give his little angle everything she wanted as long as she was happy and smiling, but Gibbs often had to stop his senior agent.

After another tearful morning, because Lily wanted to wear her new white dress to child care, although it was heavily raining, Gibbs and Tony sat grumpily in the office and yearned for bygone days when Lily has been their small little angel.

Around midday Abby, Ducky and Gerald showed up and together with Kate they called the two stressed daddies to them.

"Do you know what day it is?" Abby asked them.

"Yeah Wednesday why?" Tony asked while chewing on the back of his pen.

"No I mean the date!" Abby explained and waited again.

"19th of June, why?" Gibbs answered not really excited by this game.

"Okay. You won't do it easy, will you? So what does it mean for the weekend?"

"Hmm it's the weekend from 22nd to 23rd June!" Tony answered smiling a little bit.

"Guys forget about it. They don't want their present!" Abs said to her three conspirators.

"Present? What present?" Tony asked quickly.

"Well if you would know what day we have on Sunday, you would know what present." Kate answered and rolled her eyes.

Tony looked shortly to Jethro and then sprinted to his computer to look up the reason for a present.

"Fathers day!" he muttered to himself and than again louder to all of them.

"Right!" Abby cheered.

"And because we know that you've had a very difficult time in the last few weeks, we have a small present for you." Ducky explained and Gerald gave them a small envelope.

It had a voucher for a double hotel room in Chicago and tickets for a small sailing cruise at a big local sail festival.

Gibbs didn't know what to say to this present. Ever since Tony and Lily were living with him, Tony had helped him with the boat. The young agent loved to sand the wood and feel the structure of it.

"Oh man this is so great guys." Tony said and tried to hide the small tear in his left eye.

"Yeah…hmm…thank you!" Gibbs quickly answered and then flew to his desk. He really wasn't an expert with emotions.

"What about Lily?" DiNozzo asked after reading the presents again.

"Well we take care of her!" Abs said as if the question in itself was stupid.

"I don't know." The young Italian suddenly said and backpedalled.

"What? Why?" Kate asked astound.

"Well Lily isn't very easy at the moment. Even Gibbs and I have problems with her, and we are much closer to her than you are."

"Hey, we're four adults. We will handle one weekend with the little whirlwind." Gerald laughed.

Tony wasn't so sure about it, but in the end the others could convince him that some time away could do wonders.


	15. Father's Day II

_as promised the second part of father's day. I finished the story now (just have the terrible task to transcripe it to the computer). I'm thinking about a second part, more concentrating on the **relationship of Gibbs and Tony. **If anybody is interesting in helping me, I have never done it before, I'd be very happy. Just send me a message._

* * *

15. Chapter: Father's Day II

A few days later the "two fathers" were finally in the windy city. The journey nearly fell through because Lily burst into tears when she heard that her two daddies would leave her for a whole weekend. She run to her room and hid in her closet, refusing to come out again. Tony was almost in tears as well and tried to convince Gibbs that they couldn't leave under these circumstances. But after a few well chosen words from the Ex-marine, he got Lily to leave her room and be happy to stay with Ducky and his funny mum; and Tony to get his bag, give his daughter a kiss and into the waiting taxi.

As soon as the two NCIS agents got to their room Tony dialled the familiar number to the Mallard Mansion to talk with his little girl. She happily told him about the "cutie little" dogs of Mrs. Mallard and from the sweet pony of the neighbour she was allowed to ride while staying with the Mallards. Tony was relieved to hear that she was calm – and especially happy – again and started to relax.

"Com'on super-dad, we're going for a walk to the lake." Gibbs smiled after the call and led DiNozzo out of the room.

They slowly walked to the harbour and eyed the many boats.

"Oh God, look at that one." Tony exclaimed delighted like a little boy and observed an older motor sailor with big eyes.

"We should build one of them, Gibbs. Than we can big cruises and sleep aboard!"

"Well actually, we should finish a small one first before you reach for the stars!" came the gruff answer.

"Com'on Gibbs. Imagine, we finish working, sell the house, take Lily and just sail over the seas, learn to know the world, live without worries." Tony started to dream.

"Yeah, well I don't think that living on a 20ft ling boat with just water all around and a three year old would be much fun and in addition without money."

"I don't think that the money part would be a problem" the young Italian muttered while going to the next row of boats.

The older man decided not to go into it and strolled slowly after the young man.

After their leisurely walk they went to a big steak house for dinner and then went back to their hotel.

When Tony awoke the next morning the second bed was empty. Slowly he stretched and then grabbed his mobile, before returning it to the desk. 9am on Sunday morning was probably too early to disturb Ducky and besides his daughter was likely still asleep. He took his clothes and then went to take a shower.

As he returned to the room he saw that Gibbs was back.

"Morning sleepyhead, I've bought breakfast. We have to be at the harbour at 10:30h, so hurry up."

The cruise was really great. They sailed on a big schooner with 80ft and it was really really old. While Gibbs enjoyed helping with the sails and ropes, Tony sat aside taking pleasure in feeling the wind, the waves and the sun. The trip lasted 5 hours and they had been really lucky with the weather. The sun shone but there was enough wind as well.

DiNozzo was really giddy when they returned on shore, Jethro was really tired, the work on the big ship was really exhausting, but he was happy nevertheless. At the same time he felt kind of sad that it'd would still take long till his own boat was finally finished and he could sail more often. It seems as if he would have to bring Tony to help a lot more with his small boat so it wouldn't take years!

After a small dinner in one of the seafood places at the harbour, they returned to their hotel to get their luggage and returned home to their little girl.


	16. Lily’s weekend without parents

16. Chapter: Lily's weekend without parents

While the two men had fun on the boat, the four remaining members of the team tried to distract their little daughter as much as possible. As soon as they saw the two daddies off at Gibbs' house on Saturday Kate and Abby took Lillian to the zoo to visit the new born elephant baby. This took them nearly all afternoon and afterwards they took her to Ducky. He had made a big dinner with all the favourite food of the little girl. The culmination was a big chocolate cake. Everything seemed to be going well. They've had a lot of fun at the zoo, Lily even took part in a competition to colour her favourite animal at the zoo. On the way home Lily just asked once for Daddy and Uncle Jet. Just as good was the dinner. Lily noticeable enjoyed being the centre of this whole attention. But when Ducky told her it was bedtime, she asked for her guardians as well as her own four-poster bed.

Kate tried to calm her down, after Ducky had told her that she was spending the night with them and the little girl started to cry. Should this really be the first night without her two daddies and without her normal stuff all around her?

"Com'on honey. It's fine. You know us all, don't you? Nothing will happen to you. And tomorrow your daddy and Jethro will be back home."

She wasn't very successful. Lily was still crying and looking with sad big eyes to Kate.

"Just the same as her father's." the agent thought while thinking about a different way to distract the little DiNozzo. Suddenly Abby came along, sat down next to Kate and took her goddaughter in her arms.

"Well, it's good your two guys aren't there because we all are having a big pj-party and have looooooots of fun."

In the end they could convince Lily about the fun of having a night-out without Gibbs and Tony. It wasn't really a good pj-party but at least the tears dried and Lily showed her DiNozzo-smile more often.

At night Abby slept together with Lily in one of the big old guest beds while Kate and Gerald each were just one door away.

The next morning Lillian was really exciting about seeing her men again and so the four adults had lot of quarrel to get her eating her breakfast.

After breakfast Kate, Abby and Lily left together with Gerald to go to the local indoor pool. Since being a little girl Lillian was a real keen swimmer. So since her second birthday Tony tried to take her regularly to the pool.

They played with her the whole day in and out of the water and in the end they had a really tired little girl when they went to the airport to pick up the missing team members.

* * *

_Sorry that again it took so long to update the new chapter, but I am really busy at the moment. Hope to have the next one ready on sunday. have fun._


	17. Saturday morning

_Just a sweet short piece! Have fun!_

* * *

17. Chapter: Saturday morning

A normal work free weekend meant for Gibbs to have the first hours on Saturday morning all by himself. It was pointless to try to wake the two DiNozzos up before 11:30am.

Apart from all the other traits Lily also inherited the possibility to sleep as long as possible and in any possible place from her dad. Sometimes Gibbs wondered if there's anything from her mother in this girl, because she was a real little DiNozzo.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Gibbs took his cup of coffee and went to the living room to start with the newspaper. On every other moment it would be impossible to read the news as the DiNozzos wouldn't allow him one quiet minute throughout the day.

As soon as he was up to date he brought his coffee cup back to the kitchen, grabbed his sweater and left for the basement. As nice as it was to work together with Tony on his boat, there were times when he needed to work on his own, when he could forget anything else and just concentrate on his thoughts.

A few hours later he heard the padding of little feet on the steps.

"Hey honey, you're awake early." He greeted the little sleepy girl.

"Hmm." She answered while sitting down on the last step. The two men tried to teach Lily very early that she was just allowed in the basement when one of them accompanied her and just when she wore shoes.

"Can't sleep anymore?" Gibbs asked, sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on her hair.

"No." she answered and yawned.

"Well, how about you go and snuggle next to ya dad while I'll prepare breakfast?"

"Hmm." She answered and made her way back up again. Similar to her daddy she was no morning person and wasn't very talkative till she would have some food.

Gibbs followed her, dipped into DiNozzos bedroom and saw the two DiNozzo cuddle under the blanket and went back to start breakfast. He was one lucky bastard to have those two people in his life.

Half an hour later the food was finished, coffee freshly made and Jethro went back up to the first floor to wake up his roomies. When he went back into Tony's room, he found Lily on Tony's stomach fast asleep again. Her father, by contrast, was awake now, stroking her back and observed her face.

"Morning" the ex-marine silently greeted and sat down next to his first agent.

"Morning, Gibbs!" was the answer but Tony's eyes never left his daughter.

"Can you believe how big she already is?" he asked still whispering.

"No. Time is running so fast." Gibbs admitted while carefully stroking her hair.

"In no time she's in school and then college and we'll be old guys she don't want to be around anymore!" Tony continued wistfully.

"Hey, don't say that." Gibbs admonished and gave the young man a soft slap on the head.

They went silent for a moment, just watching their little girl.

"Breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, just waitin' for you two to come along."

"Good, I'm starved!" Tony grinned and carefully woke up his daughter.

"Com'on honey. Food is calling." She slowly opened her eyes, eyeing her daddy then her uncle and started grinning.

"Morning again." Gibbs grinned back and gave her one more kiss on her hair.

"Let's go guys. I already told ya I'm starving, would you want that?" Tony asked, giving his daughter a kiss and getting up.

"You always hungry!" Lily laughed while she took Jethro's hand and they went to the stairs.

"Yeah, well I'm a big guy. I have to eat." Tony sat while picking her up and carrying her down the stairs, where they enjoyed a big, happy breakfast without any disturbing phone calls.


	18. The DiNozzo kitchen incident

_We're getting close to the end of the story, I'm still planning on continuing with a story about the relationship of Gibbs and Tony but I don't know how long it will take and if it will really work out. Have fun with this one!_

* * *

18. The DiNozzos kitchen incident

Normally Leroy Jethro Gibbs just forgot about his birthday. Where was the sense in celebrating to be one year older? Children would think it a good thing to be finally a year older but for an adult it just means loosing time. Nevertheless living with a three-year-old and a certain 33-year-old showed him that although he didn't want to celebrate and be reminded other people want exactly that.

So after a lot of talking and two pairs of brown puppy eyes he accepted that this year would be different, that this year there would be an acknowledgement of his 47th birthday.

Tony took the day before Gibbs birthday off so he and Lily could work on some surprises.

Deciding that a cake would be the least, he raided Gibbs cook books to find the perfect torte. Although he wasn't a really good cook, Gibbs was always the boss in the kitchen and he could hardly boil water, but he couldn't imagine that baking a cake would be that difficult. So he started to get all the required ingredients together which resulted in the first big mess, because the flour box wasn't really closed and it rained on the floor.

"Damn it!" Tony exclaimed and put all the other things on the bench, while trying to find dustpan and brush. He had once seen one of these sets somewhere in one of the kitchen cupboards – he was sure of it. "Well than I'm cleaning it when I am finished." He thought while getting the eggs out of the fridge.

As soon he got the bowl and the scale he heard his daughter behind him.

"Can I help you daddy?"

"Sure pumpkin!" Tony answered, while getting her a chair to stand on.

He read the recipe and got two of the eggs.

"Can I put them in?" Lily asked excited.

"Okay but carefully and no shell, okay?"

"Yes, daddy, I know that!"

He gave her the eggs and started with the melting of chocolate. As soon Lily saw the big brown pieces she let go of an egg and tried to get down of her chair.

"I want some choclate, please. Can I have some?"

"No Lily, it's for the cake. We're doing a chocolate cake and we need all of it."

"But I want some choclate now!" Lily started to scream.

Tony turning around to his daughter nearly slipped on the mix of flour and egg on the floor.

"No Lily!" he answered while grabbing for the bench to hold himself up.

The little toddler poked out her tongue and ran to her room.

"Great!" Tony thought while walking to the bowl and started to get the shell out of it and put a new second egg into the mix. When he was walking to the fridge to get the milk, he smelled the burning chocolate and jumped back to the stove to save the brown fluid.

A while later everything seems to run smoothly again. The dough was finished and smooth, the chocolate was saved and Tony stirred it slowly under. As he was filling everything in a cake tin, Lily was standing next to him again.

"Can I get choclate now please?" she asked while he was putting the tin in the oven.

"Well, we have to wait for an hour while the cake is baking and than we can go to the supermarket to get some chocolate, okay?" Tony tried to appease his daughter.

"Rweally?" she asked while sitting down on the floor and starting to play with the floor and egg mix.

"Yeah!" Tony answered without turning in her direction and started to fill the dishwasher. Just as he was cleaning the bench he got a look at Lily from the corner of his eye and turned around really fast.

The ingredients from the floor were now also in Lily's hair, on her clothes and in her face.

"Lillian Sophie DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed while trying to get his daughter out of the mess.

"I was cooking!" she answered and tried to put her sticky fingers in her mouth.

"Don't eat that! It was on the floor!" Tony grumbled while pulling her to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna have a bath!" Lily shouted with interlaced arms.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you played in that mess." Tony answered angrily and tried to get her out of her clothes without getting the sticky stuff on his own clothes.

After a big fight while washing his daughter and redressing both of them – although Tony could avoid to get the dough on his clothes, ensured the following bathing fight with his daughter that he was looking like a wet dog.

When he finally returned to the kitchen he noticed that the cake was already burning a little bit on the top so he hurried to get it out of the oven and started to cover it with lots of chocolate icing. Afterwards he had to clean the benches again because Lily threw a tandrum as he promised her to buy choclate after the baking and he still was working in the kitchen although the cake was out of the oven "for a long time already, pal" (Tony didn't know were Lily always took up those phrases) and the icing was dripping next to the cake while Tony turned to his daughter to calm her down. An hour later the kitchen was back to its clean normal state and the two DiNozzos were in the car to the next supermarket.

The next morning the cake surprise for Gibbs drowned in an early call because of a dead marine in Norfolk and Tony wondered why he went through this whole work for nothing and decided that next year he would support Jethro' wish in just forgetting about birthdays.


	19. First day at school

_I am really, really sorry. It's just...that I am in a total hole, not knowing what or how to write. I really love this story and don't want to distroy it. So this is why it took such a long time. Please bear with me for the last three chapters. I'd really like to continue it (even so it'd be slightly different cause I want to make slash out of it so if there's somebody who would help me with a second part it would be great. Otherwise I doubt I'll continue after the end of this story!) Best wishes and lots of fun reading the new part abbylou_

_chapter is dedicated to KatKnits00 ... I am really sorry!_

* * *

19. First day at school

Gibbs couldn't believe how fast time was passing by, it seemed that just yesterday he had opened the door to an upset Tony with a small baby in his arms and today this little girl was having her first day at school. Lily however was unconcerned about the whole excitement around her and was running around in her beautiful new dress trying to animate one of her dads to play with her. After she confirmed – like a week ago – that Max from kindy was really going to be there as well, she couldn't care less, she had her best friend so everything was fine.

"Dad?" she asked Tony after running in his room and jumping on his bed, "when we come back from school today, can I get a dog then?"

The question was now asked at least once a day since she had made a trip to the animal shelter with her playgroup two months before.

"Honey you know the answer. We just don't have time to take care of a dog!" Tony answered while looking for his second black sock.

"DiNozzo, Lily we've gotta go. What's always with you DiNozzos and time?" Gibbs said, hurrying in the room as well.

"There, all done!" DiNozzo answered after finding his second sock and put on his shoes.

"Let's go big girl!" he said to Lily and guided her to the door.

"But I wanna have a dog!" the little girl pouted and stomped down the stairs extra loud.

"And I want to be in the school hall in five minutes" Gibbs pointed out and locked the door behind them "but both won't happen!"

"But why do you both have to work? I mean just Max' dad is working and his mom is staying at home. One of you could stop working and take care of a dog!" she replied precocious.

"Well we're not like Max family. It won't happen, Lillian, so we could stop the dog-discussion for like 24 hours and enjoy your big day?" Gibbs asked while starting the car.

"Okay, but the discussion isn't over, Mister!" she copied one of his favourite phrases and concentrated on one of the books which were lying around in the car.

When they reached the school, the car park was nearly full already, so they hurried to the hall to find themselves some seats 15min before the start of the big event.

Lily found Max among the other children very fast, took her new schoolbag and sat down next to him.

Jethro and Tony found two seats as well, close to their daughter on the side of the small stage. Sadly Director Morrow didn't allow the whole team to take part at Lily's first school day – so it was just the two of them.

As soon as the speeches of the school director and some parents were over the different children were named to send them to their new teacher. Lily jumped up before Director Lewis could finish the words DiNozzo-Gibbs and went next to her teacher, waving excitedly to her daddies. When all pupils were in one of the groups, the new classes left for fifteen minutes of class time, before the parents were allowed to meet the new teacher.

The moment DiNozzo and Gibbs followed the other parents into their daughter's classroom a blue and brown whirlwind was coming straight to them.

"Look that's my new table!" Lily dragged her parents to a table on the window aisle of the room. "And Max is sitting right next to me!"

"That's great honey!" Gibbs answered, while Tony was taking with Max father.

"Ah, you must be Lillian's father! She's such a lively girl!" Ms. Donaldson, her teacher greeted Jethro.

"Yes I am and yes she is!" he laughed friendly to the young woman.

"So are you Mr. Gibbs or Mr. DiNozzo?" she asked while coming closer.

"I am the Gibbs part of the name!" Jethro flirted back.

"Oh, so where is Mrs. DiNozzo?" the teacher asked looking for a woman close-by.

"Actually it's Mr. DiNozzo!" Tony answered while suddenly appearing next to Gibbs.

"Oh!...Oh!" the young woman exclaimed astound, looking around between the two men and Lily. "Well…yeah…the resemblance between you and your daughter is really stunning…Well excuse me I have to meet the other parents as well!" she continued and quickly left for a different couple of parents.

"DiNozzo! What was that for?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you think I'm blind? I noticed her red hair too, Boss!" Tony answered while looking at a pamphlet for parents.

"So?" Gibbs asked drily. Just because we're living together doesn't mean you have the right to be jealous!"

"Cute and funny, Gibbs! But I won't let you hit or god help us – do even more with her. The new teacher of our daughter. That's just wrong in so many ways!"

"Daddy, daddy, look that girl there is Sara and she wants to meet with me tomorrow after school. Can I invite her please?"

"That's fast!" Tony smiled at Gibbs "Com'on honey let's have a talk with Sara's parents!"


	20. Consequences

_I actually wanted to continue with this chapter after hiatus, but I didn't like that Gibbs'd left Tony and Lily and the whole thing, so from now on (the last chapter) it's AU._

I am still looking for somebody who'd write a sequel with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

20. Consequences

Silently Gibbs made his way back into Tony's room, careful as to not wake up his sleeping agent. Just this morning they had put DiNozzo in a normal hospital room and even promised Lily could come to visit the next afternoon. She was staying with Abby at the moment because Gibbs hardly left Tony's side.

"Boss it you?" Tony asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?" the grey-haired man asked concerned.

"Not much. When can I see Lily?"

"Abby is bringing her by tomorrow. She can't wait to see you and give you your present!"

"I miss her too!" Tony answered and carefully sat up little bit.

"You know when I was lying in the other room and thought that would be the end. I knew one thing, I was never more sure about a decision I made then the one concerning you and Lily. I knew that if I'd die, she would be safe and protected with you!"

He coughed loudly.

"Hey, don't talk about it! You're fine, you're getting home soon and Lily and I are gonna take care of you." He carefully gave Tony a kiss on his forehead. "Everything is going to be fine now!"

The next day Abby and a nervous Lily were entering the hospital. As soon as she was lying next to her dad she calmed down:

"Daddy you have to be more careful. You're always getting hurt!" Lily said severe.

"I know honey, I am sorry!" Tony turned his head and gave his daughter a kiss on the hair.

"How's your time with Abby, honey?"

"It's okay I guess. But I wanna go home; I wanna sleep in your bed with you. When are you gonna come home, daddy?"

"Well, Lily, Tony has to stay here a few more days!" Gibbs answered "But I promise we're going to go home tonight!"

"Okay!" Lily answered, snuggled closer to her daddy and explained him the artwork she had done for him at school.

When Gibbs entered Tony's room the following day, the young agent was looking much better.

"Gibbs, we gotta talk!" Tony said as soon as his boss was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Okay!" Gibbs replied warily.

"I've thought about some things…especially that Lily had said that I'm always getting hurt." He hesitated slightly and then the words rushed out: "So I want to talk with you about me quitting at NCIS."

To say Gibbs was shocked would be understated. After a short break in which he scrutinized his agent he asked:

"Are you sure? You love your job!"

"Yeah, I know, but I love Lily more. I've already missed so much, just because she was always staying with somebody else, first with Rosa, then at childcare, now school. Hell we've missed her first steps, because we've been on the other end of the continent! I don't want to miss more and I don't want to risk that she'll have to grow up without me!"

Gibbs was more than surprised. He knew that Tony really regretted that he hadn't been able to spent more time with Lillian. For weeks and months after Rosa told them about the first unsure and wobbly steps the toddler had made, Tony was angry with himself to have missed this big event and doubted his ability as a father. It took Gibbs weeks to get him to calm down and to believe in himself again.

"You know Tony, that what ever you decide, I am standing one hundred percent behind you. But I want you to be absolute sure, because if you decide to quit, I have to find a replacement and then you can't decide to just come back."

"I know Gibbs. I thought about it the whole night and I am absolutely sure. I wanna stay at home for some time and then we'll see!"

"Okay, then I'll tell Morrow about it. But I'm really sorry about your decision – as your boss kind of view – you're a great agent DiNozzo and I'll miss my right hand and for you to have my six!"

"Thank you, Boss. For everything!"

"You're very welcome. Now get better, so we can finally get you home!"


	21. 21 Farewell party and new faces fin

_Hey guys...  
I am really sorry that it took sooooooooo long to write something new, but it's really awful at the moment... I was told that I have to leave my flat because it's sold suddenly and the new owner wants to use it on it's own, so I have one month to find something new... then it is the end of the term at university which means I have to write lots of tests and papers...  
But I thought I am going to take a break for a few moments and write something new...  
have fun!!!  
abbylou_

_PS: STILL LOOKING FOR SOMEBODY WHO'D WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

21. Farewell party and new faces THE END!

Tony's decision to quit from NCIS was followed by many sad faces. Everyone at the agency – especially the female employees – liked the young man and couldn't believe that form now on he would be missing.

The team was really dejected, although they could understand his decision. But they've always worked that successfully, because they were like a family and they were unsure how they would work with a new member. Nevertheless they had a big party at the Gibbs-DiNozzo house with bbq and lot's of alcohol.

Jethro was taking care of the grill with Tim and Ducky, Tony was talking with some agents of another team and Lily was enjoying all the new attention she got. Especially lots of woman at NCIS, who only had heard rumours of Agent DiNozzos child, were excited about the sweet little girl. Who would have thought that womanizer DiNozzo would make such a great dad. Promising news!

After having eaten, the members of Gibbs team got up and while Tim went into the house to come back with a big box, Abby started to talk:

"We were thinking hard and long about a fitting present not only for Tony but for the whole family and then we remembered something Lily always wanted and because the sex ratio in your home is quite unfair and slightly off, we took care to get you another woman."

Tim put the box on the ground and a little nose opened the lid.

"It's a puppy. Look, Dad, Jethro it's a puppy!" Lily cried excitingly, while nearly jumping from Gibbs arm to get to the new family member.

"She's so cute. Is she ours now?" Lily asked while cuddling the little fellow.

"Seems so!" Tony answered while scratching the little fellow behind its ears.

"You know DiNozzo, that she's your responsibility. Getting her house trained and everything!" Gibbs laughed while looking at the other three members of his family.

Tony made a face and everybody was laughing.

A week after the big party happened to be an exciting week for the NCIS team. They not only got to meet their new team member: Ziva David a tough-as-nails Mossad agent, but also a new director: Jen Sheppard – who coincidently was an old lover of Gibbs!

Ziva seemed to fit into the team really well and she became fast friends with the other members but especially with Kate and Abby.

Gibbs had had some problems with the new director in the beginning, but soon they got it to work and everyone was happy, even if the team leader still had those moments when he missed his old senior agent. Some things just couldn't get replaced. On these days he couldn't get home fast enough to his little family.

~fin~

* * *

**_  
INTERESTED IN WRITING A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY WITH ME???? JUST SEND A SHORT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
